Girl Meets iCarly
by Pinkie-Monroe
Summary: When iCarly meets Girl Meets World all drama will start. Freddy and Farkle form a rivalry over Maya . Sam tries to take Lucas from Riley . And Carly falls in Love with Josh. What will Happen
1. Girl Meets Up

**Sorry guys if its not good I'm just 11 years old please don't hate me , I don't know many transition words either but I'll try my best.**

**Hope you guys like it though**

Carly , Sam , and Freddy were on there way to NYC. They had this big meeting with other Internet famous people.

"Finally we made it to the top" Freddy said

Freddy was a medium sized boy , with floppy hair , and light brown eyes.

"Me to . It seems just yesterday we were stuffing wet noodles in Gibbie's mouth." Sam proclaimed

Sam was a tough girl with curly , Blonde , hair and light hazel eyes.

But Carly was being really quite , and it was very unusual. About 2 hours later their finally there. They hop out of the train , when they do they find two young , beautiful girls standing by a woman going "RAH RAH RAH".

"RAH RAH RAH , Now you." The woman said

"Rah Rah Rah" One of the girls said.

"I'm not doing it" Said the other.

"Oh come on Maya give it a chance."

"Nope I stand my ground"

Freddy was blinded by Maya's beauty, her blonde hair was bouncing when she moved , her blue eyes sparkling , pretty pink lips moving with every word.

_"Oh My Lord"_ Freddy thought

"_Shes Beautiful"_

Carly was noticing Freddy go gaga over that girl. She was very mad . A week before Carly had told Freddy her feelings for him , but unfortunately he turned her down.

Riley spotted the three teenagers. Thats when she pulled Maya with her to meet them.

"Hi I'm Riley" The young girl said. "And thats Maya"

The young Blonde girl smiled and waved while Riley continued speaking.

"Hey I'm Sam this is Freddy and Carly." Sam said

"We're new in New York and we are trying to find our way around." Freddy said while looking at the young girl bounce around.

"Well, todays you guys lucky day, I Riley Mathews know everything about New York.".

Riley bounce around the subway a couple times before finally stopping and pulling the three teenagers and Maya into the streets of New York. While she was giving the tour she spotted Lucas with Farkle. She hopped over to Lucas and sat right on his lap. You could see Riley talking and pointing in the direction of the iCarly crew. 2 minutes later Lucas looked in there direction and motioned for them to come over. The four walked over to Lucas , Riley and Farkle. When they got there Sam noticed Lucas first. Lucas had 1 arm around Riley's neck and the other sitting on her lap. Sam though Lucas was very cute. Which was very bad because Lucas liked Riley and Riley felt the same way

"Are you two dating" Sam asked Lucas.

Lucas looked at Riley and Riley Looked at Lucas. They both smiled.

"Yeah" Lucas said.


	2. Big news

"Oh really" Sam said. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah , two months now."

Sam looked around thinking of a way to make them prove that they were dating. Then she thought of it. _Make them kiss. _Then she finally spoke up.

"You wouldn't mind giving her a kiss Lucas would you."

"Sam" Freddy blurted out.

"I'm just asking this young man to kiss his girlfriend is that so wrong."

Lucas looked at Riley , this would have been his first time kissing , Riley of course. Just then Riley snapped him out of his thoughts. Riley had kissed HIM. He thought all this time that he would kiss her.

"Whoa" Maya said "Ranger Rick And Riley sitting in the tree , K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh Stop it Maya ," Farkle said. "Maybe one day that would be us"

"Yeah maybe Farkle."

About 30 minutes passed . Farkle and Maya had to go , so did Riley , Freddy , And Sam. So it was just Lucas and Carly.

"So" Carly said.

"So" Lucas said.

It was pretty awkward. Who am I kidding very awkward.

"So you and Riley , Nothing serious going on , right?"

"Hmm , I dont know , But I really love Riley and I want to start a fammily with her."

_**(There will be a series coming about the future of the Girl Meets World show and some cross overs to so keep a lookout guys)**_

"Oh thats nice."

"So what about you and Freddy."

"Me and Freddy .. Oh … Yeah .. U-Um … Yeah."

Lucas laughed. "What do you mean by that."

"Nothing just nothing. Well I have to get to that hotel . Give me your number I'll text you."

"Ok"

Lucas took a napkin from the food truck and wrote his number on it. They said there good byes and went home. Carly texted Lucas all night . Lucas was with Riley so he only texted back a few times. Carly became worried. So she called. When she did Riley picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"_Hi"_

"Who is this"

"_Never Mind that is Lucas there."_

"He is in the bathroom , Who is this."

Right then Carly hung up. Riley looked at Lucas's messages to find out that Carly had been flirting with him. She was so proud that her boyfriend stood his ground by saying I have a girlfriend every time she did. So she decided not to be mad. Lucas came out the bathroom to find Riley with his phone. It didn't bother him , Riley had always been the jealous type.

"Find anything you like." 

Riley turned around and looked at Lucas who had just got out of her shower.

"Yes I did."

Lucas laughed at Riley. He had not been bothered cause he had nothing to hide . Lucas layed down beside Riley . Riley then put Lucas's phone and looked at Lucas.

"Carly called."

Lucas layed on his back and put his hands on his face.

"She has been calling and texting all day long."

"I know"

"How do you know ."

"I checked you call log."

"Really Riley."

"Yes Lucas I did."

"Okay ."

Riley then layed her arm across Lucas torso. Lucas had no shirt on so he felt very cold. Lucas sat up and riley sat up too. Lucas pulled Riley's legs across his lap.

"Are you staying tonight?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"Good cause Maya and Farkle are too."

"Do you think those two are getting kinda serious."

"I do Lucas."

_Ding. _Riley phone had gotten a text.

Riley picked up the phone . Maya , it was Maya.

The text read : Can You Keep A Secret?

"Who is it?" Lucas asked.

"Maya"

"Oh"

Riley replied : Yeah and were are u guys ?

Lucas layed Riley down and layed on top of her.

_Ding. _Riley's phone went again . Maya , again.

Maya replied : Me and Farkle just did it.


	3. Big news Pt 2

Riley's mouth dropped.

"What is it" Lucas asked.

Riley handed Lucas her phone . He bursted out laughing.

"I never knew Farkle had it in him."

"Shut up Lucas" Riley said while lightly swatting Lucas. "This is serious. She might be carring a baby."

"Hmm , Maybe one day you both will be carring babies."

"Lucas," Riley yelled. " Not the time"

"Okay Okay Ill Be quite. And Riley"

"Yes Lucas"

"I Love you" Lucas said. Riley Smiled.

"I love you too Lucas"

Lucas jumped on Riley which made them go tumbling off the bed. He sat up on her and showered her with kisses.

"Lucas Stop"

"Make me"

This went on for about 20 more minutes until Lucas got tired. Just when they finished the buzzer rung. Riley got up off of the floor and brushed herself off. She walked to the door and buzzed back. They walked in along with Sam , Freddy and Carly . Riley was very confused. She ran back up stairs to Lucas .

"Did you"

"I didn't."

"Then who"

"I don't know."

Lucas was replying to Riley's every word like a mind reader. Riley pulled Maya over to the corner.

"Did you invite them ?"

"No , Farkle did."

"What the crap man"

"Farkle would you come here for a minute."

Farkle walked over to where Maya and Riley had been standing.

"Hey Riles."

"Care to explain what there doing here ?"

Just then Auggie walkes down the stairs and noticed the three teens by the couch.

"Hi" Auggie said groaning. "Im Auggie I'm this many." The young boy said while holding up 10 fingers.

Auggie was still the same kid as if he was still five . Riley ran over and lifted up Auggie off the stairs. 

"Auggie what are you doing up"

"I always get out of bed to watch "

"Auggie its 11 o'clock."

Riley walked Auggie back up to his room and layed him down. She turned on in his room so he wouldn't get up. When she was done she went back down stairs to see Lucas sitting between Sam and Carly. When riley walked in Lucas face lit up. Riley had walked over to the counter and Lucas got up and followed. He lifted Riley up on the counter and started whispering.

"_I dont feel so comfortable with Sam and Carly here."_

"_I dont either shes totally flirting with you"_

_"Did you talk to Maya yet?"_

"_No but you might need to talk to Farkle while I do"_

"_Ok"_

Lucas kissed Riley on the forehea before calling Farkle over.

"Farkle can I talk to you in Riley's room"

"Okay"

Lucas and Farkle walked into the room and Riley called Maya over.

"Maya about those messages, you and Farkle did what."

"You know it .. as in sex"

"Maya your 16 years old for god sake"

"I know"

"Maya you might be pregnant."

"Well if you want to see lets go get a pregnacy test."

"Okay well go to the store and get one."

Just then the guys walked out of the back. Riley held her arms out for Lucas to come to her.

"Did you and Farkle talk."

"Yeah did you and Maya."

"Yeah were going to a pregnacy test right now."

"Okay."

Riley hopped of the counter and into the floor. Her and Maya got the keys to Riley's car and went to the stoor. May got out of the drivers seat and walked into the store.

_Ding. _It was Rileys phone. Lucas.

The message read : Please hurry back C and s are fighting and might wake Auggie up. Love ~Lucas

She replied: Ok Babe we are otw back not see you in a few .

A few minutes later they arrived back at the house to find Carly and Sam loud as heck. 

"Hey your too loud your gonna wake Auggie."

"Dont worry your mom can put him back to sleep" Carly yelled.

Just then bad memories struck. Her parents had died last month in a car crash . Lucas heard what Carly had said and in a split second ran to Riley's side.

"Whats wrong with you cant handle your brother waking up" Carly said.

Everyone turned to Carly. Freddy looked most disapointed in Carly acts.

"_What has gotten into her, is it because of me." _Freddy thought

"You okay Riles" Maya said walking in

"She brought back up the death of Riley's parents." Lucas said

Maya walked over to Carly.

"Look you may be taller than me and stronger than me but you will not I mean will not disrespect my bestfriend in her own home am I clear."


	4. New life

It was a very long night for Lucas and Riley. Auggie woke up 5 more times. He wanted Riley and Lucas to stay with him all night. That morning Auggie was the first thing up.

"Riley , Lucas , Please get up. Im hungry."

"Yeah ok Auggie."

Riley gets up and wakes Maya up with her.

"Maya get up."

"What"

"Get up"

"What"

"Get up"

"Im up."

They get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Did you take the test."

"Yup."

"And"

"It came back Positive"

Silence filled the room. Riley could not belive what just happened . And Farkle … as a DAD. Riley was going to be a God mom.

"Well" Riley said.

Riley went and got Auggie ready and woke up Lucas. She also got ready so she could go get something for Auggie to eat.

"So we're leaving Farkle and them here?" Maya said. Riley nodded

"Yeah" Lucas said

"Okay lets get going I dont want to miss ." Auggie said.

Riley hooked Auggie up in his seat belt and got into her seat. They got the food ate and drove back home. Riley was happy to see her brother and her friends happy.

_Ding._ Lucas phone was ringing. He anwsered it .

Hello

_Hey_

Who is this

_Carly , where are you guys._

Dont worry were on our way there just know.

_Oh okay well bye._

Carly hung up the phone.

"Who was that" Riley asked

"Carly"

"Oh."

They got home to find Carly sitting on the couch. Auggie ran over and turned on . Carly didnt want to watch it so she turned.

"Hey I was watching that and you turned."

"Well no one wants to watch that stupid show."

"Hey dont talk to him like that" Freddy showed up and said.

'Yeah dont talk to me like that" Auggie said

"I think Carly needs to go" Riley said.

"Fine I'll go"

Carly got up and walked out of the door.

9 years later

"MOMMY" Leah yelled .

Yup Not Maya's nor Farkles but Riley's.

"Yes leah."

Riley ran into the bathroom to find her 4 year old Daughter in the bathtub.

"Hold my hand so I dont go down the hole" Leah said holding her tiny arm out.

Riley grabbed her daughters hand. Leah was very pretty .Very light brown hair , ocean blue eyes , and pearly white skin. Riley Lifted Leah out the bathtub and in and tempted to put Leah's clothes on. Leah didnt like clothes very much. She would always liked to wear her undies and t-shirts. Well leah couldnt do that cause Maya has a son and well Maya moved in with Riley and Lucas.

"Mama." Leah said.

"Yeah Leah"

"Where is Uncle Auggie"

"Well the same place your dad is."

"At work" Leah said.

"Yes Leana Work."

About 20 minutes later she was all done. She had her white dress on with her white baby doll shoes , and the necklace Lucas had gave her.

"Now time to do this hair."


End file.
